


shall not cease to glide

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked so young and happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shall not cease to glide

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tennyson's [After-Thought](http://www.poetseers.org/the-great-poets/british-poets/alfred-tennyson/library/after-thought/index.html).

John was being playful, teasing me about something. He was slowly shaking his head, advancing toward me, his brilliant smirk ever closer, eyes aglow. He looked so young and happy. I kissed him, almost by accident. I pulled back immediately and gaped at him, appalled at myself. He stared too, touched his fingertips to his mouth, and the sight of the drag of his large hand over his soft lips was almost unbearably sensual. Then his gaze turned hungry, and my guilt, heavy as it was, retreated into a dark corner of my mind, not to reappear until much later.


End file.
